


Inigo Feels Lonely, So He Asks Owain And Brady To Spit-Roast Him As Pals

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Firelight chapter 4.5, I dunno if that's a tag but it is now, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Other, Spitroasting, bro sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: Inigo swallowed; he’d never imagined he’d find himself kneeling between his two best friends, divested of most of their collective clothing, on a bed at their room in an inn far from home, but hey, such was life.Companion chapter to Firelight





	

“Feelin’ alright?”

“Y-yeah, I think so-“ Inigo swallowed; he’d never imagined he’d find himself kneeling between his two best friends, divested of most of their collective clothing, on a bed at their room in an inn far from home, but hey, such was life.

“Er- if somethin’ don’t feel right, just say so.” Brady wasn’t much less nervous than Inigo was, sitting back on his knees, half-hard erection awkwardly hanging in limbo as they waited for Owain to prepare.

“Will do.” Inigo looked up at Brady with a small smile, trying to ease the tension for them both; after all, if they couldn’t do this as friends, what was the point?

Owain had at last stripped down to his smallclothes, joining the two on the bed with a friendly pat to Inigo’s backside. “The chosen one has arrived, ready to slay the demons of lust and loneliness that haunt his companions! Are you prepared for the banishing ritual?” he boasted, earning a scoff from Inigo.

“Quit it, Owain, or the only thing you’re gonna banish is my boner,” he teased, feeling himself nonetheless slightly more at ease; perhaps there was something to Owain’s ‘aura of heroic calm’ he so frequently boasted about, after all.

“In that case, it is settled!” the swordsman didn’t miss a beat, dipping his fingers into the small jar of slick by his knee. “Prepare to face the infamous sword hand of Owain Dark, as it plunges into the dark depths of-“

“I’m with Inigo on this one, ‘wain. Ya really ought’a cut the hero-speak,” Brady couldn’t help the crooked smile that crossed his face; if Owain was at all anxious about what was to come, he was doing a masterful job of hiding it. “Just get Inigo ready so we can get on with it.”

“Alright, alright,” Owain laughed, prodding a single digit at Inigo’s entrance. The dancer squeaked involuntarily, jumping forward a bit until his head came to a rest against Brady’s stomach, putting his face right next to-.

 _Oh_. Inigo hadn’t gotten a good look at Brady’s erection until now, but it certainly wasn’t as spindly as he’d expected it to be, given the rest of his proportions. He backed off a bit to study it, cautiously bringing a hand to give it a few experimental strokes as Owain lined his hand up with his hole again.

Inigo grunted slightly when the first finger breached him; it had been a while since he’d done this. He took a breath through his nose, the scent of Brady’s musk filling his lungs at once unusual yet arousing, and turned his attention back to the priest.

Another finger joined the first inside Inigo, gently stretching him out as he stroked Brady’s cock to its full size. It wasn’t exactly the biggest Inigo had seen, but given the circumstances, it would suit him just fine. “This alright?” he murmured, a quick nod from the healer his response.

“Shall three be enough?” Owain’s voice breaking the relative silence brought into relief just how long he’d been quiet.

Inigo nodded. “I usually have Gerome do four, but I’m sure you’re not as big as him, so-“ Owain smacked a palm across Inigo’s ass, earning a yelp from the dancer. “Fine, I deserved that,” he laughed. “Yeah, three should be plenty.”

And so a third finger was added, Inigo sighing pleasantly with relief at the fullness he’d so dearly missed. He found himself rocking back subtly against Owain’s hand, the more slender digits contrasting with his memory of Gerome’s, but it wasn’t bad. Just… different.

Brady couldn’t help a groan as Inigo increased the speed of his strokes, the way the silver-haired boy eyed the pre-cum beading at the tip of his erection not escaping him. Inigo looked up at him with wide, fascinated eyes. “May I?“

“Go for it,” Brady breathed, and Inigo leaned forward, taking the head of Brady’s cock into his mouth. Brady braced himself against Inigo’s shoulders, a shuddering sigh leaving his throat at the wet heat enveloping his shaft.

At the same, Owain’s hand retreated, prompting a small whine from Inigo at the sudden emptiness. Something larger, and warmer, quickly replaced it, and he shivered slightly in anticipation, tongue flicking across Brady’s slit in anticipation.

“Alright, here goes,” Owain warned, placing a hand against the dancer’s hip, slick fingers tracing small circles over the milky skin. Taking a breath, he steadily pushed himself into Inigo, groaning blissfully at the way his warmth squeezed at his cock. Inigo moaned around Brady’s erection, saliva dribbling ungracefully from his chin as he canted his hips back, letting Owain drive into him to the hilt, until the swordsman’s balls lay flush against his rear.

“Alright, I’m in,” Owain quipped, voice already shaky with lust as he began to withdraw, pulling back until only his tip remained before sheathing himself fully once again. Inigo brought a hand to cup Brady’s backside, squeezing the soft flesh to ground himself as he took the priest’s length as far into his mouth as he could. The small sounds escaping Brady’s throat accompanying the fingers that had seized his hair, the gentle tugging sensation one he found himself enjoying quite a bit.

Owain leaned forward, signaling to Brady to come in for a kiss, but the angle simply proved impractical, as Brady nearly threw his back out trying to bend over Inigo’s head. They instead settled for resting their foreheads against each others’, a smile shared between the two as they did their best to match each others’ pace in fucking Inigo.

The dancer in question couldn’t be happier, carried high on waves of bliss as he let himself enjoy this to the fullest while it lasted. Owain’s thrusts were hard, confident, matching his overall demeanor, driving into Inigo with purpose and the utmost dedication to please. Brady was more hesitant, and Inigo did his best to coax that remaining hesitation out of him as he let the priest’s cock out of his mouth for a moment, pressing a series of reassuring kisses against its length, an act that got a pleased gasp from Brady.

Inigo didn’t have an easy way of telling the two he was getting close, nor did he particularly care to; things were going to end messily, that much was obvious from the beginning, so he may as well roll with it. Breathing out through his nose, he brought his free hand to his aching prick, focusing on the taste of Brady’s pre-cum on his tongue and the strong thrusts from Owain behind him as he stroked himself to push him over the edge. With a shuddering sigh, he spilled his seed, a week’s pent up arousal spurting lazily onto the sheets as he clenched involuntarily around Owain’s cock.

“Shit, Inigo-“ Owain gasped, as the added sensation brought him to the brink. He used his last ounce of self-control to pull out, his seed decorating the small of Inigo’s back with milky streaks of his ' _potent ejaculate_ ' as he rutted against the dancer's soft rump. Brady wasn’t far behind, ready to pull back as well, but Inigo’s grip tightening around his rear told him to stay. With a final thrust, he came down the dancer’s throat, the sensation of it constricting around his dick milking his essence until he was fully drained.

Inigo let the priest’s cock fall from his mouth with a pant, tongue instinctively darting out to lick up the few drops that remained on his lips. He faintly registered fabric against his backside; likely Owain cleaning off the mess he’d made. He figured the laundry would be his job the next day, but he found it hard to mind after how damn _good_ that had felt.

“How... how was that?” Brady panted, playfully mussing Inigo’s hair, still damp from his earlier bath. Inigo’s hand left his rear, instead giving Brady’s thigh a pat as he looked up with a grin.

“That was awesome. Thank you, both of you,” he smiled, turning to Owain to make sure he received the gratitude he’d earned as well. “Gerome’s still bigger, though,” he added, sticking his tongue out for good measure.

“Hah! I’m sure he wouldn’t mind me challenging him to a duel upon our arrival, then!” Owain chuckled, tossing the towel to the corner before draping himself over Inigo’s back, wrapping his arms around the dancer’s chest in a friendly hug. “But until then, I do hope your spirits have been lifted somewhat.”

Brady joined the impromptu group hug, nuzzling against Inigo’s cheek in a display of affection that he’d normally scoff at, but right now, as the ticklish sensation made Inigo giggle softly, he decided it had been worth it.

The dirtied sheet joined the towel, discarded in the corner as a fresh blanket was brought in to cover the trio. As the shared warmth of their bodies huddled together lulled Inigo into a contented sleep, he knew he couldn’t have asked for better friends to travel with.

**Author's Note:**

> (BLU Spy voice) kill me


End file.
